Multiversers in Remnant
by cantstopmatt
Summary: When Matt saved his neighbor from a fire, his old life ended. After awakening he became a Multiverser. Under the mentorship of Ken, he starts his multiversal adventures in Remnant. Flames will be ignored


_Author's notes: I am a new author and a cowriter devileva123 is helping me out with this story._

_Devileva123: we hope you like this story. Please read and review. Flames will be ignored._

Chapter 1: The Beginning of a New Life and the Start of an Adventure.

It was a normal night watching videos on YouTube, watching funny YouTube poops and listening to music from Halo.

But then I notice a red light coming from the window and when I looked out, I saw my neighbor's house is on fire. "Ah shit!"

I ran outside and I was standing in front of their house thinking if I should go in or not. "Frick it, I'm going in" and I ran inside and saved some of the people inside, but I heard a child cried for help inside and I went back inside, as the house was falling apart, I got to the child and started to carry the child out of his room and when I was close something to the door something hit me and everything went black.

I woke up and I tried to look at my environment, I couldn't see anything. Then In a flash of light, I saw the universe and I saw a person floating, I heard a voice talking to him "I am the multiverse and you are my multiverser, Ken."

'Multiverser what is that?' the environment changed again, he was in a world like earth but then I saw that guy training with Big Boss and Solid Snake. 'How those are fictional characters?' Then the environment changed again, this time I am in the world of Naruto and he is controlling his inner energy. 'How is any of this real?' I kept on denying it but amused at the same time and then the environment change again, now it's Fairy Tail where he is learning magic. "Ok I am getting interested" I said in total amusement. But instead of changing into a different environment it fast forward.

I was watching Ken join a guild and it seemed he was the loner type because he didn't talk to any of the other guild members, but then one of the guild members comes to him and talks to him, she says her name is Ezra Scarlet and bit by bit forward he begins to talk to the other guild members and sees them like family because of her and bit by bit those two begin to fall in love with each other and it brings a warm and happy feeling to me, then they have a child which brought more happiness to the couple but what happen next I kind of predicted something bad will happen and it did.

The next thing happen on the child named Suezy's Fifth birthday.

I saw a person who look nothing familiar to the world of Fairy Tail, I guess he was a multiverser but he was different and when he walked up to Ken, he told Ken his name and his plan to build an army and destroy The Multiverse but Ken refused and he threaten to destroy the world he is in and made me turn into serious mode even though I couldn't do anything and then I watched as a battle between Ken and this person called Dread. It was not looking good for Ken he was more powerful and had more worlds than Ken and then out of the blue I made a new thing up ',multiverser warfare. Hmmm interesting,' but it only got worse from there, when he couldn't fight anymore, Dread went after the guild and his family and watching this brought tears to my eyes and then he left him powerless. "What the hell man, you kill everyone he knows and just leaves!" I said in anger but no one heard me 

But as he was left behind, a something came over Ken and scene after scene of him destroying, killing and raping to get to Dread, I was shocked and wondered how he is the same person that had a family and was happy.

After he finally got up to Dread's army and killed them, he fought Dread again. They fought until they were both injured and tired, Dread tried to run away but before he did Ken scarred his face with 4 claw marks and then he vowed to get his revenge and he left with Ken escaping to a world he probably wasn't thinking clearly of going to.

He healed his wounds but he met another multiverser but something felt right about him, then he fought this multiverser and when he pinned Ken down he did something that I didn't know and we were in some other plain and I saw what looked like two Kens one was taunting at the one that was chained up on a pillar 'this Ken must be in control of the real Ken's body hmm interesting but still evil' and then the multiverser pushed the evil version out of the way and freed the real version and but then the multiverser told him to defeat the evil Ken named Reverse, the two selves fought each other, it looked like an equal battle but then the real Ken manage to overpower the evil Reverse and he got his body back.

After leaving the strange plain from what it looks like the astral plain, Ken looked like he was trying to kill himself and I tried to stop him but only to go through him "oh come on man!" but the Multiverser stopped him from doing it and told him to live on for the sake of his loved ones and when the multiverser left, everything went dark again but then I find myself floating in space like Ken.

"Hello, Matt." Said the voice I heard in my dream.

"That voice! You're the Multiverse." I said to the voice.

"You are correct but, if I may so ask, how do you that?" Asked the Multiverse.

"In my dream I saw you introduce yourself to a man named Ken."

"I see. Did you see anything else?" The Multiverse asked.

I then go into what I saw until I woke up.

"You saw something you shouldn't have seen but what if I told you, you are meant to help Ken." The Multiverse said.

"What do you mean?" I asked with some curiosity in my voice.

"A past Multiverser predicted the events that happened to Ken and that another Multiverser who sees the past shall help him in his quest for revenge and repentance." The Multiverse told me.

"After seeing what he went through, he needs someone to help him. I'm in." I stated with conviction in my voice.

"Good. He will be your mentor. He will teach you on how to be a Multiverser." The Multiverse said as a portal opened up and Ken, who was in what I have seen is his battle gear, walked through before it closed.

"You called for me Master." Ken asked the Multiverse.

"Yes. This man is a new Multiverser and I want you to teach him the ropes." The Multiverse said before I could no longer feel its presence.

"So a new guy, huh. My name is Ken Xross, what's your's?" Ken asked me as he held out his hand.

"The names Matt C…" I said before Ken interrupted me.

"Stop right there. As of this moment your name is Matt Xross my adopted brother. Your old life is over and your new one begins." Ken stated.

"Got it." I said as I took his hand. Then a vision came to me. Ken was fighting Dread but they were different somehow and I couldn't place it.

"What was that?" Ken asked as he shook his head as to get rid of dizziness.

"You and Dread fighting again. Was it another vision?" I asked myself.

"How do you know Dread?" Ken asked with slight anger in his voice.

I told Ken about my dream and how I know what happened to him.

"Since you already know it saves me telling you and that whole 'You don't trust me' moment. But if you tell anyone without my permission, we will be having words." Ken said with a serious tone at the end.

"I understand. People don't like talking about the dark parts of their past." I said in understanding.

"Sorry. I can never forget what I had done. Let's get back on track. First your looks." Ken said as a goofy smile formed on his face.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Before a Multiverser goes off for the first time we permanently change our looks, make our battle gear, and our weapons." Ken said as he pulled the large sword from his back.

"Interesting sword, alright let's give it a go." I said as I changed my appearance into Issei and changed my clothing to into a black hoodie with white angel wings on the back and on the inside of the hoodie is a shirt with red shirt with black devil wings.

"Hahahaha! I see you too are a fan of Highschool DXD. I have a copy of me there right now, though he is still a kid right now. You can go and visit after Riser gets his butt kicked." Ken said with a laugh and a smile. I smiled to after hearing that.  
>"There we go, now time for some weapons." I said as I summon a sword that looked like Frostmoure from World of Warcraft but red.<p>

"I will call you Soulrender and now." I said as I stared at the blade in awe. Then I summon two guns that look like Alucard's guns from Hellsing though they can fire any type of round I can imagine.

"This is amazing, I will call you my friends Destroyer and Savior." Now I look at Ken to what to do next.

"Sense you are done with that, let's go to your first world. Where do you want to go?" Ken said as he put his sword away.

I began to think of which world I want to go to first and told Ken.

"Until you can use your new powers better I suggest a world where we can simply jump into." Ken said after I finished listing my ideas.

"Then how about RWBY?" I asked.

"That sounds like a great idea. You go first." Ken said as a portal opened up behind him.

"Here we go!" I yelled as I jumped through the portal with Ken right behind me.

_Ken's POV (Point Of View)_

_Location: Vale_

We ended up in an alley when we exited the portal. After I closed the portal we walked out of the alley and looked around.

"We really are in RWBY." Matt said as I turned my head to where he was staring.

There was a store with a sign that said 'From Dust Till Dawn.'

"Now to the library!" I said as I grabbed Matt's arm and dragged him behind me.

"Why the Library?" Matt asked me as I let go of his arm.

"To find out when we are in the timeline and to get the basic knowledge of this world that we lack." I said before finding directions to the library.

After a few minutes of walking we were at the library.

"While I look for info on a computer I want you to do research on dust and Grimm." I told Matt as we entered the library.

"Got it." Matt said as we parted ways.

After a few hours of research we met outside the library.

"Ok, after some research and some hacking, it's about a year before the story starts." I said as we began to head for the forest.

"What are we going to do for a year?" Matt asked me as he walked besides me.

"Train you, for one. Make some contacts and take the entrance tests for Beacon." I said as we entered the forest.

"Now, why are we in the woods?" Matt asked as he looked around.

"We need a place to stay and what I had in mind will freak people out if they see it appear out of nowhere." I said as I pulled out a key from my pocket and focus some energy into it.

_Matt's POV_

After Ken pulled out a key from his pocket some strange noises suddenly started out of nowhere. After a few seconds, I had a look of shock on me as a familiar British police call box appeared in front of use.

"Wow! It's the Tardis from Doctor Who!" I said in shock as we enter in and I saw how it's bigger on the inside.

"Like the Doctor, that never gets old for me." Ken said with a smile

"So what do we do here?" I ask Ken as I check out the place.

"Like I said, we are going to train and stay here for a year to get you ready." He said.

"I see then I will try my best, but first where is my room I need to rest?" I ask as he led me to my room.

"You can change the room as you see fit. Just stay out of the restricted areas." Ken said as he left.

'My old life is over, the multiverse, real life fictional worlds and Ken's past is overwhelming but I must do everything I can to do good things and help Ken but as of now I need rest, I just wished I had my ipod.' Then all of a sudden my ipod and headset appeared and I started to listen to my music and fell asleep soon after.

"Time to get up!" Ken yelled as he entered my room.

"What time is it?" I asked as I got out of bed.

"Eight in the morning. Now fallow me." Ken said as he led me into a large room. It's as big as a football stadium.

"What's this place?" I asked as I looked around.

"This is the Danger Room from X-men but with some improvements. You'll start off practicing in here an hour a day and as you get better I'll raise the training level and increase the amount of time." Ken said over a sound system.

"Wait, what!" I said as the room came alive with weapons.

After an hour of trying to stay alive, I came out of the Danger Room covered in cuts, bruises, and blast marks. As I left the room, Ken was waiting in the hallway for me.

"You did better than I thought." Ken said as black gauntlets appeared on his arms.

**[Twilight Healing]** Said a voice from the gauntlets as a green aurora covered me and completely healed my wounds it even repaired my damaged clothes.

"Was that…" I began to say before Ken answered me.

"Yes, that was Twilight Healing. These gauntlets are the true form of my sacred gear and they have many tricks up their sleeves." Ken said with a goofy smile.

"Sweet." I said with a smile of my own.

_8 months later_

Ken and I were sparring in a training hall inside the Tardis with our swords.

"Ready of the entrance test?" Ken ask as he swung Nexus downward and I block it with Soulrender.

"Ready, Bro. We didn't spend all these months for nothing." I said as I jumped back to dodge a kick from Ken.

"Good. After this let's get cleaned up and head out." Ken said as he rushed me and hit me in the stomach with his shoulder.

"I give. I can't keep up with you like that." I said as I fell on my butt.

"You lasted three minutes longer than last time." Ken said as he helped me up.

"Let's get going Bro. I would love to take the test with this adrenaline rush so I don't feel nervous." I said as we left the training hall.

"You are not the only one." Ken said with a laugh.

_Few hours later, exam location_

The entrance exam was in a large building near the forest. The test consists of a written test and a combat test. Ken and I practically aced the written test because we crammed all the info into our heads after Ken taught me a trick to remember important stuff.

Now we were in a gym where the combat test is taking place.

"Ok everyone. We will call your number and you will spar with one of your fellow applicants." Said a female instructor.

"First up. Numbers 18 and 64 to ring one. Numbers 23 and 44 to ring two." Said a male instructor.

"Well it looks like we're up." Ken said as he walked up to his ring.

"Good luck Bro." I said as I headed for my assigned ring.

_Ken's POV_

As I entered the ring, I noticed my opponent was one cat Faunus any RWBY fan would know.

"Hello. My name is Ken Xross. What's your's?" I asked as I held out my hand.

"Blake. Good luck." Blake said as she shook my hand.

"Good luck to you too." I said as we got ready to fight.

The instructor told us to begin.

We charged each other and I quickly forced her to use both of her swords to block Nexus and Ravager. Blake jumped back as she noticed she had the disadvantage when it came to strength. I quickly turned Nexus into railgun mode on the lowest setting and fired a few shots at Blake.

She used her semblance to dodge the shots as she jumped into the air. She threw Gambol Shroud in scythe mode at me.

I deflected it with Ravager before firing more shots at Blake.

She use the sword/scabbard to deflect the bullets.

"Try this. Geppo." I said as I began to literally run on air.

"What!" Blake said in surprise.

"He can run on air. Is that his semblance?" Said the audience.

"Ittoryu: Sanjuroku Pound Ho (Single Sword style: 36 Pound Cannon)!" I said as I used Ravager to send a blast of wind at Blake, who barely dodged it by pulling on the cloth of Gambol Shroud that was stuck in the ground. The slash made a large hole in one of the walls.

After showing off a little too much in public, I slowed down a bit. But that caused the fight to be evenly matched and the instructor had to call it after ten minutes.

"Those techniques were amazing but you seemed to slow down after that sword slash." Blake said as we left the ring.

"Sorry. I put to much aura into that attack and it drained me." I said as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Bro how did you do? Mine was to one sided and ended with me wining in three minutes." Matt said as he came up to us. After he noticed who I was talking with he gave me that 'oh' look of his.

"A tie after ten minutes. Matt this is Blake, Blake this is my little brother Matt." I said as I introduced the two.

"Hello Blake, it's nice to meet you." Matt said as he held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too Matt." Blake said with a small smile as she shook his hand.

"Ken and Matt Xross. Please come to the front desk." Said a voice over the sound system.

"It looks like we have to go. Hope to see you at Beacon, Blake." I said with a smile.

"Same here." Blake returned the smile.

_3__rd__ person POV_

The head master of Beacon, Ozpin, was looking over the videos of the fights of Ken and Matt Xross in a conference room. He could tell with a glance that Ken was holding back during the fight and that Matt was too powerful for his opponent. Both of these young men had power way past hunters-in-training.

"Hello. We were told to come here." Said the voice of Ken as he and his brother entered the room.

"Yes. Please take a seat." Ozpin said as he pointed to some chairs.

"What is it you want with us?" Matt asked as he and Ken sat down.

"I watched both of your fights and I can easily tell that both of you are not normal applicants. You both wield power equal to some of the most experienced hunters in the world." Ozpin said as he took a sip from the coffee mug in his hand.

"Hahahaha! I knew you would notice with just a glance." Ken said with a grin on his face.

"Nice, you called it Bro." Matt said with a sigh.

"Can I ask where you got these skills?" Ozpin asked before taking another sip.

"As long as what we tell you stays between us. Though I already know you can keep a secret when you know it's not your's to give." Ken said as his face became serious.

"You have my word." Ozpin said as he returned the look.

Ken then explained that he and Matt are Multiversers to Ozpin.

"We came to Remnant so I could train Matt as he has only been a Multiverser for eight months now." Ken explained.

"I see. But why would two gods like yourselves come to my school?" Ozpin asked.

"Even though in that time I have learned much. I still lacks experience in real combat and I am still learning how to use my powers. We know by going to your school it will give me that." Matt explained.

"I understand. I will accept you two into my school only if to watch the two of you." Ozpin said as he took another sip.

"That's fine. But can you make sure my opponent gets into Beacon as well. She has the skill to keep up with me when I was holding back." Ken said as he held out his hand.

"Deal." Ozpin said as he shook Ken's hand.


End file.
